


Image Edit: The Adventurers Mithrellas and Gilmith

by starlightwalking



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Edit, Embedded Images, Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 14:10:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20779877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightwalking/pseuds/starlightwalking
Summary: Inspired by the prompt:"There's no canon basis for it, but I can't help wondering whether Gilmith was offered the choice of the Peredhil, and which kindred she would choose to align with. Perhaps she went looking for her mother, which is why we don't hear any more of her in the canon texts? Maybe they're still around, a mother-daughter team continuing to explore the world and its wonders..."I really, really hope the images display properly, but I have been having trouble with them. I've included image descriptions for accessibility, and these will eventually be available on tumblr also.





	Image Edit: The Adventurers Mithrellas and Gilmith

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Narya (Narya_Flame)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narya_Flame/gifts).

> Inspired by the prompt:  
"There's no canon basis for it, but I can't help wondering whether Gilmith was offered the choice of the Peredhil, and which kindred she would choose to align with. Perhaps she went looking for her mother, which is why we don't hear any more of her in the canon texts? Maybe they're still around, a mother-daughter team continuing to explore the world and its wonders..."
> 
> I really, really hope the images display properly, but I have been having trouble with them. I've included image descriptions for accessibility, and these will eventually be available on tumblr also.

> _But in this tale it is said that Imrazor harboured Mithrellas, and took her to wife. But when she had borne him a son, Galador, and a daughter, Gilmith, she slipped away by night and he saw her no more…_

* * *

[Image description: 6 pictures depicting Mithrellas and Gilmith from the Unfinished Tales.

The first image depicts a woman with white-blonde hair and striking blue eyes. She is wearing a beaded headpiece and a white dress. This image is titled "Mithellas & Gilmith."

The second image depicts the cheek and white hair of a pale-skinned person with pointed elf ears. Over the image is a semitransparent pale blue box with white text overlaid, reading: "And when her brother Galador passed on to receive the Gift of Men, Gilmith departed from Dol Amroth like unto a ghost and sought for Mithrellas, for like her mother she had chosen the fate of the Eldar."

The third image depicts the legs of a person in a sheer white dress walking along a shoreline. They are wearing beaded anklets. Over the image is a semitransparent pale blue box with white text overlaid, reading: "Coming to the shores of the sea Gilmith beheld her mother from the first time since her birth, and recognizing her Mithrellas wept and embraced her daughter."

The fourth image is grayscale and depicts the torso and head of person leaning over emptiness, facing downward. They have long silver hair and are wearing a white garment. It is captioned "Mithrellas & Gilmith."

The fifth image depicts a nude woman on a gray background from the shoulders up. She has pale skin and blonde hair, her eyes are mostly closed, and she s wearing a feathered earpiece around a pointed ear. It is captioned "Mithrellas & Gilmith."

The sixth image depicts pale-skinned hands tangled up in small white flowers, resting on partially-submerged sheer blue cloth. Over the image is a semitransparent pale blue box with white text overlaid, reading: "Together they wandered the wide expanses of Middle-earth for many years, until at last a sea-longing overcame them and they set sail for the West in a ship of their own crafting." End image description.]

**Author's Note:**

> ETA 10/13/19: [Link to a rebloggable tumblr post version of this edit!](https://arofili.tumblr.com/post/188324620228/the-adventurers-mithrellas-and-gilmith-for)
> 
> I have some headcanons about Gilmith and Mithrellas, and I'd even figured out a story that tied Beruthiel into their family, but then after examining the timelines I realized Beruthiel came several centuries /before/ Gilmith, so there went that idea :( Perhaps someday I'll write that story anyway and tell canon to fuck off, but for now I enjoyed imagining Mithrellas and Gilmith wandering Middle-earth together!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at [@arofili](http://arofili.tumblr.com).


End file.
